WirelessHART is a wireless process communication standard that is globally approved as IEC 62591. Wireless process mesh networks in accordance with the WirelessHART standard generally employ an interoperable, self-organizing mesh technology. WirelessHART process mesh networks communicate with host systems securely and reliably, and can be used for both control and monitoring applications. A WirelessHART network is a multi-hop communication network that is generally composed of a wireless gateway and one or more WirelessHART devices. The network is typically organized in a mesh topology and each wireless field device in the network is capable of routing messages from other wireless field devices in an effort to relay data to the wireless gateway. The term “self-organizing” refers to the capability of WirelessHART networks to automatically establish and reconfigure redundant communication paths for sending messages between nodes (wireless field devices on the network). This capability makes WirelessHART networks more robust against interference and obstructions.